The Earth Pony Rebellion
by LittleBiscuits
Summary: In the near future, inexcusable actions have thrown Equestria into a state of war. When moralities are blurred, what is justifiable, and what is unforgivable? When do good intentions and justice become excuses for villainy and vengeance. Rated T for Violence. Summaries are difficult.


**CHAPTER ONE**

Technology had always been rather modern in Equestria, but weaponry was surprisingly primitive. After all, the nation was quite tranquil, what use would there be for things such as firearms and the like? The guards in Canterlot were for the most part, only a symbol, lacking any real purpose. After the war with Saddle Arabia, however, priorities were changed. Equestia would have been annihilated without the unicorn magic to give them a slight advantage. Celestia regretfully allowed the development, testing, and use of military technology. Equestrians would not be helpless when the next war came.

"Come on Biscuits, the rebels aren't gonna sit around and wait for us to enlist." Two stallions were walking through the streets of Canterlot, on their way to the Equestrian Royal Military Recruitment Center. "I don't know why we're signing up," the smaller of the two replied," We're just earth ponies, and bakers at that. I'm sure the royal army would much rather take a unicorn with some fancy battlespells, or one of those pegasi who train for the Wonderbolts their entire childhood. Let's be rational about this, they probably don't even need us." The larger pony sighed. "Fine, I'm not gonna force my little baby brother to be a real stallion for once in his life."

"I suppose you think taunting me is going to change my mind? I'm sorry Rye, but I'm not sure I'm ready for this." "You just need time to think, I guess. Don't know why anypony would turn down a chance to kill some traitors. Suit yourself, I'm enlisting." The older sibling trotted over to the Recruitment Center. "Rye always was a stubborn pony," Little Biscuits, the younger brother muttered as his brother entered the building.

The beige pony looked at the ground in self pity. Suddenly, a bright flash filled his eyes and he heard a resounding boom as he was knocked off his hooves by a forceful push. His ears rung as he struggled to his feet. Everypony he could see was panicking as they fled the site. His heart sunk as he looked up to see the Recruitment Center had been obliterated, flames were spreading to the neighboring structures, and all the stallion heard as he stood in horror was the screaming of frightened ponies.

Little Biscuits had always been rather plain looking, with his beige coat and brown mane. It didn't help that he was an earth pony who had worked in his parents' bakery since he was a colt. It wasn't even one of those fancy bakeries that made cakes or pies. This one just sold bread. Sometimes it was biscuits, or maybe even the occasional baguette, but it was all just bread. To drive the final nail in the coffin he lived in Canterlot, of all places. He was surrounded by elegance and majesty everywhere he went.

He had been hoping that the Royal Military would overlook the fact that he was a earth ponies. After the destruction of the recruitment center, what few earth ponies there were in Canterlot became immediately suspect. The rebel forces were mostly composed of earth ponies (and quite shockingly, Princess Luna) who claimed the tragedy at Appleloosa had been a weapons test conducted my none other than Celestia and her court mages. The situation for the earth ponies in Canterlot didn't exactly improve when the culprit of the terror attack had been a pony who had been some member of the prominent Apple family. What little respect there had been for earth ponies disappeared when the Element Honesty herself joined the insurgent cause. Biscuits, however, believed that the Royal Military would be more rational than the unicorns who glared at him when he walked by.

Since the recruitment center had been destroyed, enlistment was done by sending an enlistment form to the castle, where it was decided if the Royal Military would accept you. They announced the approved ponies once a week. Biscuits felt a bit nervous, there had many quite a few questions like: "What level of battlespell can you efficiently cast?" and "How many objects can you levitate at a time?" It seemed to him that the military was being awfully presumptuous about which pony race would be applying, but then again, this was Canterlot. Most earth ponies here had either joined the rebels, or holed up in their homes to avoid the judgmental looks of unicorns and pegasi. Nevermind that, Biscuits was adamant, he wasn't going to let some haughty unicorns stop him from avenging his brother.

Meanwhile, as the young stallion was lost in his thoughts, Celestia was discussing enlistment applicants with her military advisor. "I don't see why you want to waste resources on a magicless earth pony, I'm sure we have plenty of battle ready unicorns that are capable of more than quadruple what this little baker's assistant could ever accomplish on the battlefield," said a grey unicorn in a military uniform covered in medals. The princess replied, "Really now? On a side note, tell me again how this 'power armor' project that we've been working on is going?"

The stallion gulped and nervously said, "Well, um, it appears to be too heavy for the volunteers, as it may have, well, crushed quite a few of them." "And have any of the volunteers so far been earth ponies?" The stallion answered, "Well, no, I didn't see a reason to-." "Of course you didn't," Celestia interrupted, "And besides, this pony has something no amount of training or preparation can give you." "And what might that be?"

"A longing for vengeance."


End file.
